


Episkey

by Aratanooniel



Series: Drobne zaklęcia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betowała Morwena</p>
    </blockquote>





	Episkey

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Morwena

**Episkey**

\- Remuuuus?    
\- Hm? - mruczy w odpowiedzi, unosząc głowę znad książki. Tonks patrzy na niego zamiast na raport, który powinna pisać. Włosy ma w kolorze karmelu. W świetle świec każdy włos wydaje się iskrzyć i żyć własnym, pełnym energii życiem. - Właściwie to jakie jest twoje ulubione zaklęcie? - Uśmiecha się szeroko i leciutko przeciąga. Rzęsy ma nienaturalnie długie i wywinięte, na policzkach kładą jej się długie cienie.  
\- Masz już dosyć, prawda? - pyta Remus, czując piasek pod powiekami.  
\- Może trochę. Odpowiedz! - prawie żąda.  
\- Ostatnio to chyba _Reparo_ , nie uważasz? - Patrzy wymownie na flakonik, który niedawno naprawił. Tonks kręci głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że to nie wystarczy.

***

Gdy patroluje korytarze Hogwartu, czuje się po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna jak w domu. Jednocześnie te wędrówki wydają się mu nieco obce bez ciągłego zerkania na Mapę Huncwotów i bez rąbka peleryny niewidki omiatającego buty. Bez tak dobrze znanego towarzystwa.  
Hogwart wieczorami wycisza się bardzo powoli, ostatni maruderzy wychodzą z biblioteki, wracają z dziedzińca i kierują się do swoich pokojów wspólnych. Gdy patrzy na dzieci, które uczy, czuje się niewyobrażalnie wręcz staro, jakby był starszy od Dumbledore'a o co najmniej kilka wieków.  
Jest coś dobrego w obracaniu różdżki między palcami, w cichym, swobodnym kroku, równym oddechu. W niemyśleniu.  
Ciszę przerywa dziecięcy krzyk. Głos dziecka. Przerażonego, a jednocześnie zbyt dumnego, by to okazać. Mężczyzna potrafi rozpoznać krzyk upychany resztką sił z powrotem do ust, gardła, płuc. Przyśpiesza kroku. W bocznym korytarzu dostrzega trzech chłopców, którzy dopiero uczą się, do czego służy różdżka.  
\- Szlama – syczy dwunastoletni chłopiec, różdżkę trzyma pewnie, kierując ją prosto w twarz swojej równie dwunastoletniej ofiary.  
\- Odłóż różdżkę – mówi spokojnie. Dopiero gdy skończy obchód, w zaciszu swoich kwater przyzna się sam sobie jak bardzo zabolał go ten widok. - Wy dwaj zgłosicie się jutro rano do profesora Snape'a. A teraz pójdziecie prosto do dormitorium Slytherinu.  
Ich ofiara wstaje dumnie z podłogi, otrzepuje szatę z kurzu, poprawia żółty krawat. Najwyraźniej chce coś powiedzieć, ale zduszony nie tak dawno krzyk blokuje chłopcu krtań.  
\- Moja różdżka – wykrztusza, patrzy prosto, cały jest dumny, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Zabraliście mi różdżkę, tchórze_. Zupełnie jakby wierzył, że przez półtora roku zdołał nauczyć się o zadawaniu bólu tak wiele jak od urodzenia nauczono tamtych. Drobny chłopiec stoi, nie zwracając uwagi na krew płynącą z wargi, przeciwstawiając złej magii, złym słowom, złym gestom tę jedną myśl, jak oskarżenie. _Zabraliście mi różdżkę_.  
\- Proszę oddać koledze różdżkę. - Ślizgoni są nienaturalnie milczący. Powinni kłócić się z nim, bronić się, powiedzieć cokolwiek. Ten, który stał przedtem z boku, oddaje Puchonowi różdżkę z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby właśnie wyciągnął ją z błota. Obaj jak na komendę odwracają się i powoli odchodzą w stronę lochów.  
\- Potrzebuje pan odwiedzić Skrzydło Szpitalne? - pyta, pochylając się nad chłopcem, który nagle zdaje się być mniejszy. Ten kręci głową.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby budzić pani Pomfrey, panie profesorze – szepcze.  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie stań spokojnie. _Episkey_. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Gdybyś jednak czuł się jutro źle, nie wahaj się zgłosić do pani Pomfrey. A teraz zmykaj do dormitorium.

***

\- En garde! - wykrzykuje z emfazą James, celując w Remusa różdżką niczym szablą.   
\- Walcz ze mną, psie! - Zza fotela wyskakuje Syriusz, osłaniając Lupina własnym ciałem. Peter śmieje się, chowając twarz za podręcznikiem.  
\- Obaj jesteście jelenie – wykrztusza wreszcie. Remus kręci tylko głową, skupiony na podręczniku do obrony przed czarną magią.   
Syriusz i James pojedynkują się przez chwilę, używając kolorowych gwiazdek i świetlnych smug. Wreszcie opadają na dywan i sięgają po książki.  
\- Reeemus! Przecież wiesz, że będziemy z Jimem aurorami! Mógłbyś nam trochę pomóc. Poudawać jakąś mroczną istotę czy coś. Żebyśmy mogli nabrać wprawy!  
\- Właśnie! Nie każdy z nas ma łeb nie tyle jak sklep, ale jak cała Pokątna!  
\- I kawałek Nokturnu – dopowiada Peter.  
Remus wzdycha cierpiętniczo. A potem warczy całkiem przekonująco i rzuca na przyjaciół zaklęcie łaskoczące.   
\- Macie swoją mroczną istotę! A teraz, jeśli będziecie tak mili, chciałbym się pouczyć. Przypominam, że za dwa miesiące mamy sumy, od których zależy, czy Peter zostanie uzdrowicielem, a wy aurorami.

Dwa dni później po nocy pełnej przygód (a nie koszmarów) Remus budzi się na podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Szybko sprawdza, czy jego przyjaciołom nie oberwało się bardziej niż zwykle. Sierść za uchem Syriusza jest zlepiona krwią, ale nie wygląda to groźnie. James nie ma żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Remus budzi ich delikatnie, za chwilę przybędzie pani Pomfrey, pod żadnym pozorem nie może ich zastać. Nie mija minuta, a zamiast psa, jelenia i szczura ma przed sobą swoich przyjaciół. Syriusz przeciąga się i ziewa donośnie.  
\- Glizdek, mógłbyś? - pyta, wskazując na swoją głowę. - Taki jeden wilkołak prawie urwał mi wczoraj ucho!  
Remus już dawno nauczył się, że za księżycowe noce się nie przeprasza. Rankiem przybywa Peter, szepcze _Episkey_ i wszystko jest w porządku.

***

To ten czas w miesiącu, gdy widmo ostatniej pełni już się rozmywa, a kolejna ma być za sto lat. To ten czas w miesiącu, kiedy Remus Lupin jest po prostu Remusem Lupinem, jedenastolatkiem z równo przyciętymi włosami i obdartymi kolanami. W tym czasie prawie, prawie zapomina, że jest bestią.  
I wtedy skromny dom Lupinów odwiedza sam Albus Dumbledore. Mama wychyla się przez kuchenne okno i woła Remusa oglądającego pod szkłem powiększającym liście wiśni. Jest pora obiadu, niedługo do domu wróci ojciec.  
Remus jest już dużym chłopcem i słyszał o Hogwarcie. Zdaje sobie też sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o choćby zobaczenie zamku pozostanie na gorszej pozycji niż mugol. Wiedzieć o najwspanialszym miejscu na świecie i nie móc go zobaczyć wydaje się być dużo gorszym losem niż nieświadomość. I pewnego dnia w ich małym saloniku pojawia się kawałek Hogwartu w migoczącej, śliwkowej szacie zdobionej małymi półksiężycami, które wcale nie wyglądają groźnie. Wręcz uśmiechają się zachęcająco.  
\- Witaj, Remusie – mówi Hogwart we własnej osobie.  
\- Dzień dobry – odpowiada grzecznie i siada na kanapie obok mamy. Przyjmuje z wdzięcznością szklankę soku. Oczy mamy błyszczą dziwnie, gdy gładzi go po głowie.  
\- Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję, chłopcze. - Dumbledore wyciąga z kieszeni grubą kopertę zaadresowaną zielonym atramentem właśnie do niego, Remusa Lupina. - Czy chcesz we wrześniu rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie?  
Remus patrzy na tego człowieka z długą, białą brodą i myśli, że takim starym ludziom nie przystoi żartować tak okrutnie. Spuszcza wzrok na trzymaną w ręku szklankę i z całych sił stara się nie płakać.  
\- Oczywiście moja propozycja jest aktualna, tylko jeśli wykazujesz jakieś magiczne zdolności. Jesteś czarodziejem, chłopcze?  
Jakby na potwierdzenie zaskoczenia i tego, że Remus jak najbardziej - prócz tego, że jest wilkołakiem - jest też czarodziejem trzymana przez niego szklanka pęka mu w dłoniach. Na wybrudzone trawą spodnie pada kilka kropel krwi.  
\- Jestem czarodziejem – potwierdza Remus.

***

Remus zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek miał czas, by pomyśleć: _Tak, to moje ulubione zaklęcie_. Milczy przez chwilę, zapatrzony w fioletowy flakonik, który naprawił ledwie godzinę temu. Teraz ceramiczne paskudztwo znów pyszni się na biurku Tonks.  
\- Nie wiem, nigdy nad tym nie myślałem – mówi w końcu.  
\- Naprawdę? - Tonks podnosi się, raz jeszcze przeciąga. - To dziwne. – Uśmiecha się lekko i Remus już wie, że to koniec pracy na dzisiaj. Wyciąga ku niej ręce. Tonks zamaszystym ruchem zamyka teczkę z raportami i strąca flakonik, który roztrzaskuje się u stóp Remusa, kalecząc go w palce.  
 _Reparo_ – mówi on. _Episkey_ – mówi ona. 


End file.
